


Crushed

by 27dragons



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, Funny, M/M, Short & Sweet, probably shouldn't be my first post ever but oh well, this stupid idea woke me up at 2am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky asked Steve if he'd ever been interested in anyone else. He didn't get the answer he was hoping for, but revenge is sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crushed

Bucky stamped out of the gym, trying his best to slam the door, though of course Steve's enhanced reflexes caught it.

"Hey, don't ask the question if you don't wanna hear the answer!" Steve snapped, following Bucky down the hall.

"Fuck you, Rogers," Bucky snarled, whirling around to glare at his boyfriend. "That is so... so  _fucking_  inappropriate, I can't even  _talk_  to you right now!"

"You are being completely unreasonable, Bucky," Steve growled. "I work with these people, I  _live_  with these people. They are smart, and loyal, and caring, and generous, and self-sacrificing, and fun to hang out with, too! And, yeah, every last one of them is insanely, unspeakably smoking  _hot_. So, yes,  _yes_ , I've had a crush on every one of them at one point or another, okay? It doesn't mean I love you any less, goddammit!"

Steve paused to breathe, but Bucky didn't fill the silence, just stood there, staring balefully.

A beat passed.

Steve swallowed. "They're, um. All sitting behind me, eating breakfast, aren't they?" he asked plaintively.

Bucky grinned. Evilly. "Every last one of 'em."

"Aw, hell."

**Author's Note:**

> This reads like a promptfill, but it was just a dumb idea that woke me up at 2am and wouldn't let me go back to sleep. If I'd given in and gotten up and written it when it first hit me, maybe I wouldn't have wound up so sleep-deprived that I thought actually posting it (as my first AO3 post ever, even) was a good idea.


End file.
